The Dragon's Rose
by WhatsForbidden
Summary: The tale of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, and the inevitable love that would cause the civilization they once knew to fall apart. Rated M for themes and sexual occurrences (it is Game of Thrones) Please Rate, Review, Favorite, or Follow!
1. Chapter 1: The Decision to Harrenhal

It was always said that love could ignite the flame in an average person. It is said that love is something that someone would die for letting the passion engross them to the point of death. To point where they would rather die than be with out the other. Many years love has caused civilizations to collapse. It causes the old traditions to die out and go extinct. There were many a structure to the way things were done. Yet, it would be no more. The tale of an innocent rose and a fiery dragon with the inevitable passion and love that could never be or was not supposed to happen. Yet it is argued that love prevails in it's own ways no matter who attempts to intervene.

For ice and fire were never supposed to compliment each other. There was once a beautiful maiden who's name was Lyanna Stark. Her northern looks outshined the other beauties of Westeros, yet there was something about her that could not be tamed. She could never sit at home married to a stag. The House Baratheon seeking her alliance. She could never love him. Around him she felt icy like the northern wall blocking Westeros from those _things _out there. "Lyanna!" her father roared. "Come to supper!" Lyanna shuddered for she could not stand to sit on the edge of the table furthest away from the head of table as a lady. If only she were a male. They said the way she rode was faster than any man who dared to challenge her. Some said that if she came up against the Mad King Aerys himself, she would defeat him and never allow the king victory. She casted her ice blue eyes down on the ground as she humbly approached the table hoping to not lose her temper tonight.

"Come sister." Ned said with a gentle smile on his face taking her arm to the table. Eddard was her favorite brother because he had more honor than Brenden and Benjin put together. Ned seemed to have a tranquil and wise air around him. Lyanna walked with her brother. "Father has good news for you, me, Bran, Benji, and Robert. Do try and behave just for one night." He said with a slightly amused chuckle.

"I'll try." Lyanna said hesitantly. "I do not guarantee that I can behave." She smiled sweetly at her brother with her mischievous grin.

"Lya. Just spare us one night." Ned begged.

"Oh brother, very well, I shall. Though I only behave for you, my patient brother." Lya responded.

"Someday you'll be married to Robert." Ned said with a sigh.

"And he will never stick to one bed." She replied knowing about Robert's bastard daughter and his habits.

"He'll be more kept with a wife." Ned said though Lyanna did not believe him.

The two of them paused in the dinning hall of Winterfell and took their seat amongst the heap of Starks smiling passively, though a numbness spread over Lyanna when she looked at Robert. In a way she felt sorry that he would be condemned to a life with her, a wife who could never love him the way some dainty southern woman could. For her ways were northern and her blood was northern. She would be contempt riding in the solitude. Yet she will never have what she wants secretly, love. The stories she had read about love conquering all. However, it was all so complicated. Complicated to a point where her comprehension could never meet it. It was as though she was _destined_ elsewhere. "Lyanna!" her father said breaking her train of thoughts. "Glad you are here my sweet little wolf." Lyanna smiled though she partially rolled her eyes knowing that her father would love her more if she played her role as a Stark woman. "I have wonderful news."

"What is it father?" Brandon asked boldly knowing he would be the one assuming Winterfell on his father's death bed. Ned had a calm and collective look about him as their father proceeded.

"My children." Lord Stark said. "There is to be a tourney at Harrenhall hosted by the royal house Targaryen. The Mad King is already suspicious enough as is to the point where he will kill the houses that do not show. I want House Stark to make an appearance for the safety of our northern lands."

"I agree father." Ned said but Lyanna casted her eyes down in shame knowing that she was about release treasonous thoughts yet they were her honest thoughts.

"We go to a tournament because we are afraid." Lyanna said passionately. "Why don't they burn us? At least we will go down with honor."

Brandon chuckled. "Lya, now is not the right time."

"It never seems to be." She retorted. Her fiancé grew more infatuated with her. Robert looked at her meeting her fierce ice blue eyes.

"Spoken like a true northerner." He said laughing. "Yet we can refuse when we have gathered up enough men to fend off the dragonspawn."

Lyanna looked down defeated and sighed. She had no place because she was a woman. Perhaps someone would and do what she had dreamed of doing. Become a female swordswoman. "The Starks will attend, and that is my final decision." Her father stated. Yet he was too old to travel, therefore his children would all go.


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey to Harrenhal

It was a 9 day ride from Winterfell to Harrenhall. Lyanna loved every moment of it because her brothers let her ride on horseback. Yet she knew that freedom would be eradicated when she married and moved to the Stormlands. Brandon's negative attitude towards his supposed marriage to Catelyn Tully was rubbing off on everyone who was approaching his sight. He knew that he would be tied down for the rest of his life to a woman he probably could not love himself. However, that could not stop him from committing infidelity. That would stop Lyanna from infidelity. "Why is father making me do this?" he asked entering a whorehouse with Benjin for the first time.

"I dunno. You're his heir and you need alliances to secure Winterfell. What better way than by marrying a Tully girl?" Benjin replied handing the owner a couple of coins for some girls.

"Yet I have to do my duty by her and be a husband who warms her bed and provides heirs. I have to sleep with an untouched woman for the rest of my life. Her pureness shames my inpureness."

"Or she will like your experience." Benjin said honestly. "I mean your experience will teach you how to be gentle and good for the first few times. Then please her the next times."

"Oh I dunno. It's almost like Harrenhall will present me with multiple options other than the Tully girl. I am not into girls with red hair." He said bluntly.

"At least father has plans for you." Benjin said. He was pulled into the other room and left Brandon to his thoughts.

Lyanna sat down on the field with Ned smiling at him. "Tell me about the royal family." She said intrigued wondering what it would be like to lay eyes upon them at the tournament. "I only ask not out of treason, but out of curiosity for who I will be seeing at Harrenhall."

"Ah yes." Ned said with a twinkle in his eye. "Who do I start with?"

"The Mad King Aerys." She responded. "Start with him and tell me about his wife and children."

"Well sister, Aerys is mad. They say that he grew more and more paranoid after an uprising in the west. It was a rather petty rebellion. However, he kept tumbling into madness. His wife and sister, Rhaella is said to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros yet the most sad woman in Westeros. She tends to avoid her husband unless he seeks her out for her duties as a wife. Together, they have 2 sons. The first son Rhaegar, the Targaryen heir, married Elia Martell of Dorne and they have 2 children named Rhaenys and Aegon. The second son of Aerys is Viserys. He is just a small boy." Ned stated.

"Oh yes." Lyanna said. "Is it true that they have dragons?"

"Aye." Ned said. "Tis. It is like asking if we Starks have direwolves." Lyanna chuckled.

"Ned?" she asked curiously.

"Hmmm." Ned responded.

"Do you ever feel as though you are destined for something greater than what you are given?" Lyanna asked.

"No. My spirits are humbled. For I am grateful to be a Stark and I shall serve my future wife and children and house as honorably as I can."

"Oh I see." Lyanna responded. "Come now brother, I'll race you on horseback!" she exclaimed changing the subject. Lyanna mounted her house with Ned and the two of the rode off into the Sunset of the Eastern Stormlands.


	3. Chapter 3: Rhaegar's Muse in Harrenhal

Rhaegar sat down holding his wife's hand knowing that he was doing well by her to not give her another heir. However, he wished that he could feel that passion that lovers feel and the songs he sung would have made people thought that his love was interesting and forbidden. Yet, he knows not. He knows that he cannot deny what his father requests or else his idiocy would have all the Targaryens burned including his own son. He sighed feeling pity for his mother and worrisome about Viserys. _Harrenhall _he mused in thoughts. The tournament to take place representing all of Westeros, all the beautiful maidens in the entire kingdom waiting to be crowned The Queen of Love and Beauty. Royals and commoners alike coming to see people fight. Rhaegar hated fighting, but found the tournament to a slight amusement. "You are up late." Elia said sweetly to her husband out of concern. "Would you not want to come to bed and rest for tomorrow?"

"My dear Elia, I am unable to sleep. I am wrapped up in my thoughts. A beautiful queen like yourself must get some sleep in order to be my presentable consort tomorrow." Elia curtseyed and went back to sleep. Rhaegar gulped and had a secret wish for someone more than what Elia could give him. There was a passion and a fire that he craved, a spark that stirred the blood in his veins. He wanted the dragon to wake, he wanted the woman of his songs the one who challenged him. He wanted _her, _whoever she was_. _Yet it was impossible. He wanted to find the Dragon's Rose. The beautiful woman who would captivate him time and time again. He shook the thought off, for he was married to a lovely and dutiful wife who has born him Targaryen offspring. He could not leave the mother of his children because he was tied to duty.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival at Harrenhal

Chapter 4

A cool breeze flowed through Harrenhall as all the banners pitched their tents around the tournament. There were Starks, Arryns, Tullys, Tyrells, Martells, Greyjoys, Baratheons, Lannisters, and many minor houses each coming for honor. The brave men enlisted including Lyanna's own brother, Brandon. She smiled warmly looking at the beautiful horses and admiring the fine armor engraved with wolven sigils. She smiled with pride for her Stark house. She loved each of her brothers and would root for them even against the Mad King, though the man is too old to compete. She wondered if Rhaegar would be competing. It would make sense because a man has to represent every house in order for a tourney to be valid.

"My lords and ladies of Westeros." Queen Rhaella announced. Lyanna looked at her up close. She was beautiful no doubt with the silver hair and violet eyes of a Targaryen, but something about her was aged. Her face looked worn out and her body looked bruised. No wonder why they claimed she maybe the saddest woman in Westeros. "Welcome to the Tourney of Harrenhall. The King and I are happy you all could attend." She said smiling even though everyone knew that if they didn't attend, they would be burned alive in front of all to see. "There shall be a feast tonight in the grand hall of our palace that everyone is invited to go to."

Lyanna smiled. The queen had a tenderness in her heart even though she was in dire circumstances. She wondered how the queen was able to cope. Her eyes scanned the room and found young Viserys. She must have seeked love in her children and she must stay strong for her son. A part of Lyanna admired her courage, yet a part of her pitied the sad queen.

Lyanna walked back to her side of the tent to have her ladies tend to her. She heard a noise coming from the outside bushes as though something was going on that was not supposed to be going on. She proceeded to follow the noise through the bushes until she heard voices. "Can you fight now lowly squire?" said the men.

Lyanna's heart pounded. She would not accept men dishonoring themselves by ganging up on a squire 4-1. Lyanna came out of the bushes. "Excuse me." She said.

"Yes Lady Stark?" the first man asked mockingly.

"Why are you dishonoring your house by ganging up on a squire? Yet he is only one person and you are 4." She asked wisely.

"He is Howland Reed." The second man stated.

"I don't care who it is, and actually, this man is under my brother Lord Brandon Stark heir of Winterfell's protection. You dare cause a scene with him, my brothers will sure destroy you in the tournament or prior to the tournament." Lyanna stated boldly. The men left.

"Thank you, Lady Stark. I am indebt to you." Howland Reed said.

"Come now. Let me bring you to my brothers." Lyanna said.

Lyanna took Howland to her brothers then procceded to dress for the tournament feast. "Which gown would you like?" the handmaiden asked her as she was bathing Lyanna and doing her hair.

"Ice Blue please." Lyanna ordered not knowing much about courtly fashion. Her mother used to dress her in Ice Blue because it brought out the lightness and depth of her eyes. She decided to stick with what she knew.

Lyanna pulled a Winterfell rose and put it in her hair and proceeded to pinch her cheeks until there was some rose red in them, but she is as pale as the snow. Her hair is as dark as a messaging raven. She allowed herself to wear it down and to let it cascade down her back. She sighed. This was as pretty as she was going to ever get.


	5. Chapter 5: Passionate Meetings

Chapter 5

Elia sighed as she looked in the mirror. She had to present herself as a beautiful future queen and princess. She brushed out her hair and let the hand maidens place it into intricate plaits woven in with golden thread. Her colors were gold, and she would dawn them. She smiled looking fondly at herself in the mirror yet a certain sadness dominated her soft appearance. For she could not bear anymore children and her health was delicate. Delicate and fragile was all she would ever be. Her sad eyes casted over to her husband who gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you ready wife?" he asked gently to her. Though they did not have love, there would always be a certain fondness they had for each other.

"Yes husband." She said taking his arm waiting to be escorted down to the Harrenhal feast. Elia was preceded by her ladies, Joanna Lannister and Ashara Dayne. It was said that Ashara was a great beauty of Starfall and of her people. Elia agreed as well, but something about her was always off putting.

Lyanna took a seat amongst her brothers at the Stark table admiring all the frivolous decorations on the tables. The Dornish were very elegant with their desire of décor and elegance. They were probably the most cultured and progressive house of Westeros. In fact, there was something Lyanna liked about the customs of the Dornish. "Tell me my betrothed." Robert said breaking her train of thoughts. "Will you come watch me in the Melee?"

"Of course." Lyanna said numbly. "I shall watch you in the tournament and do my duty by you."

"What do you mean?" Robert asked looking at her lovingly.

"I shall do my duty by you because I am going to be tied for life. I may as well make it as agreeable as possible." Lyanna retorted.

"Lya, I promise to be a good husband to you." Robert stated tilting her chin for a small kiss.

Lyanna smiled slightly yet still numb as she returned to eating her food. "The Prince Rhaegar has a song he would like to perform!" the royal bard called out. Rhaegar sat on a chair with his harp in hand looking out at the audience.

"My song goes to the fair maid of my destiny." Rhaegar said looking around the room, pausing to look at Elia. He gives her a long stare and smiles to earn the audience's approval. He begins to play and sing with his beautiful and captivating voice.

Lyanna could not help but listen. She could not help but take in the words as tears welled in her eyes. She shook it off trying not to look vulnerable in this moment. "Lya?" Benjen asked mockingly. "Are you actually crying?" He bursted out laughing as Lyanna's sadness turned to anger. She took Robert's wine and dumped it on his head as she stormed out of the room with Howland Reed trailing behind her.

"That wasn't very ladylike." Howland Reed said chuckling.

"Mocking a lady wasn't very gentlemanly." Lyanna said passionately. She sat down in a very matter of fact state and started laughing. "I am not like other women of Westeros."

"Aye, that's for sure." Howland replied not sure how to respond. Lyanna managed to create a soft spot in his heart in a sisterly way. "You remind me of my sister."

"How so?" Lyanna responded.

"Well my sister was a lot like you in her spirit, used to beat me at archery all the time." Howland said.

"Where is she now?" Lyanna asked. "Is she here to call upon?"

"Nay, my sister's dead. Fever took her." Howland stated. "She died on the evenin' before her wedding."

"My apologies." Lyanna said. "I didn't know."

"Aye, I wish I could honor her." Howland said. "My sister died honorably and people still bully House Reed for bein' lowly squires."

"Howland, I know a way to honor her." Lyanna said cracking mischief again.

"How do 'spose I do that?" he asked.

"Fight in the tourney. You shall be a _false _knight. Yes, your name will go down in history. I know it." Lyanna looked around and saw a godswood tree. "The Knight of the Laughing Tree."

"That is dangerous territory. The King might order my death." Howland responded.

"Nonsense, if we're smart about it, it shall be our little secret." Lyanna replied.

"Alright I'll do it." Howland said.

"Go to a smithy and get some cheap armor forged and say you need it instantly. Pay the smithy some extra gold so he keeps your visit a secret until the grave." Lyanna said sending Howland off.

Lyanna continued to stand outside because social events are not her preference. Robert was already making a fool of himself by getting ridiculously drunk and calling out for her. Yet she knew she was to stay away from him until he sobered up. "I take it you are Lyanna." A man said approaching her. A silver haired violet eyed man who was most breathtaking in appearance.

"Yes, I am Lyanna Stark. How do you know that?" She responded unsure about who the man approaching her was.

"Well met, Lyanna. A drunk man was calling for you in the feast." He said looking her in the eyes not bothering with formalities. He looked at her and knew her in an instant as she did him. "I am Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

Lyanna curtsied with a blush across her face. Why was she blushing? He was a married man and probably only looked at Elia with love and passion. "Your Highness." She said.

"No, please. Call me Rhaegar." He said simply. "I feel as though we have met before."

"Yet we have not." She said. "I've never been south."

"And I've never been north." He replied. "But I feel we have met. I feel we were meant to meet." Lyanna looked up at him skeptical. She thought the prince was attempting to bed her or take her as a mistress, yet she was no one's mistress.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your dutiful wife?" Lyanna asked trying to maintain her honor. "The one you professed your undying love to through song."

Rhaegar laughed. "And you are supposed to be with your fiancé but that temper of yours caused you to be elsewhere."

"I don't want to be with him. He is a good man, but I do not love him." Lyanna spoke honestly.

"Yes sometimes it is hard to decide between your duty and your desires." Rhaegar said wisely to Lyanna. He sized her up noticing her radiant beauty and wild looks. "I could see how you would drive a man to drink."

"No I do not need to be present to cause Robert to drink." Lyanna retorted.

Rhaegar laughed. "How I've longed to feel alive. There is something alive about you."

"I know the feeling." Lyanna said. "I am tied to my wifely duties, but I want to just run away and ride horses. I want to marry whom I want to marry."

"As you should." Rhaegar said.

"You understand me." Lyanna said.

"I know more about you than you think." Rhaegar said smiling. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed Lyanna deeply. When they kissed, the fire and the ice turned into steam.


	6. Chapter 6: Brandon and Ashara

At the feast, Eddard, Brandon, and Benjin were dancing with the women. Brandon could not stop looking at _her. _The raven haired beauty with the violet eyes. The one from the southernmost part of Westeros inside Dorne, Ashara Dayne. It was said that a man who looked at her was a man who was cursed because no one could ever have her virtues. She smiled a most radiant smile towards the wolven boy and he returned the same courtesy. "My lord." Catelyn Tully said breaking Brandon's thoughts. "Are finding the festivities well? She asked feeling slightly distant from her betrothed. She wasn't sure how a marriage between them would ever last. However, she did her duty at trying to entertain him.

"Oh… yes." Brandon said still hypnotized by Ashara's haunting violet eyes on his. "If you'll excuse me." He said brushing her aside as he went over to Ashara. There was an insulted look on Catelyn's face as she walked towards her sister.

"My lady." Brandon said looking at Ashara. "I would be happily blessed for a dance." He asked as he saw her pale face turn slightly pink. A maiden's delicate blush.

"Yes, my lord." Ashara replied smiling taking his hand and accepting the offer. She looked up into his grey eyes and raven hair thinking him to be handsome. For he was and the heir of Winterfell which was too high a stake for her to claim. However, something told her that it was right. She wanted to know the feeling of what it would be like to be enveloped by his body.

"They say you are a great beauty, Lady Dayne." Brandon said as he spun her around while the music is playing watching her twirl gracefully. She was delicate on her feet.

"And do you agree with them my Lord Stark?" Ashara asked flirtaciously wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm 'fraid I fell victim to your trap." Brandon replied chuckling. "You're beauty is one of your incredible demeanors."

Ashara blushed. Many men have called her beautiful, but this man in particular meant the most to her. She knew that any man in Westeros would be lucky to have her, but she had this deep feeling that Brandon was the one she would die next to. "I hear you're a great warrior." Ashara said blushing.

"Never lost a battle my lady." Brandon said. "I have fought many a battles in Winterfell and went undefeated. My lady can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my lord, though I am a maid of virtue." Ashara responded.

"I was not going to dishonor your name my lady. I only simply wanted your favor at the tournament when I fight." Brandon stated.

Lady Dayne leaned in and whispered in the Stark's ear. "You shall have my favor." Ashara placed her handkerchief in Brandon's hand.

Brandon looked up and gazed into her eyes. "I fight for you. Your beauty and your love." Ashara blushed. He dropped to his knees. "My Queen of Love and Beauty."

Ashara smiled as Brandon picked her up and kissed her passionately not caring about who was watching them if anyone was watching them. "Let me have you." Brandon said hungrily kissing down her neck as they were up against a wall.

"Not here." Ashara said slightly hurt but moaning. "I will not because my duty remains to my future husband."

"Marry me." He said. "We can go to the godswood tonight. Please, my lady? You will be Lady Stark of Winterfell. Gods, just marry me Ashara. I want you as my Lady. The Gods sent me to you."

"You are betrothed to Catelyn Tully." Ashara stated. "I have no alliance other than Starfall. The Tullys have the Riverlands. It would not be wise."

"I don't care about that. I don't care anymore about Hoster Tully and my father's friendship. I want you." Brandon roared passionately.

"I'll marry you. Yes." Ashara replied as Brandon kissed her intensely going down to her neck and her breasts. Ashara moaned out slightly keeping her voice down.

"Meet me at the Godswood tomorrow at dawn." Brandon said planting a kiss on her lips. "Bring a ring." They smiled at each other and parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

The feast and festivities ended that evening for a joyous tourney tomorrow as the Stark children went back respectfully to their tents. Lyanna smiled in her bed tracing her lips feeling the lasting effect of Rhaegar's kiss. She smiled and shook off the sick and perverse thoughts of loving a married man. A man tied down for his honor and his duty. Yet, something told her otherwise. She somehow thought that the crowned prince was her destiny. They were meant for each other. She rolled over to her side as she heard footsteps at the tent of her door. Impulsively she pulled her sword out from underneath her pillow. "Who's there?" she called out. The footsteps stopped. "If you do not tell me your purpose of being here, I will slit your throat." Lyanna said bravely.

Rhaegar laughed. The laugh Lyanna recognized. "Oh! My prince! I am terribly sorry. I'm indecent." Lyanna threw a robe over her shift and tied it respectfully. The prince came closer to her towering over her. "Can I help you?" Lyanna said testing the waters not sure of the dragon's intentions with her. For she was a maid of honor and virtue, the prince should know better than to dishonor her here and then.

"You're everywhere. In my dreams and when I wake. The Gods are mocking me as they bring me towards you. You, Lyanna Stark breathe some sort of life into me. I am dead and bounded to my duty for a king and father who lost his wits. My wife is barren and cannot conceive another child. I have had no pleasure or love. Yet I feel a fire with you. You ignite a rare spark inside of me as though you have known me for my whole life. We've only known each other for a few hours but those hours felt like years. I think the gods are trying to tell me that it should have been us." Rhaegar tilted her chin up and planted a kiss on her. His kisses grew more ravenous and passionate. He was about to untie Lyanna's robes, but she stopped him.

"My prince, I am a maiden by virture. I cannot until I am wedded and I certaintly would never in a tent. A place that is not even a house with a steady bed." Lyanna replied.

"Do you even love me? My gods, I desire you. You are turning me mad. Don't be aloof and call me my prince when we are alone. I command you to call me Rhaegar as I call you Lyanna." Rhaegar responded.

"Rhaegar, I worry about being a toy for your affections. I am not your mistress to be casted out as a whore." Lyanna said honestly. "Robert fucks many of those."

"My love, you will never be my mistress. You will be my queen. After the tourney, we shall go to The Tower of Joy and wed. I will declare my marriage to Elia annulled and my children shall still stay legitimate."

"You will offend the Dornish." Lyanna said.

"They know she is barren and that they want to keep their alliances to our family. They will help us fufill the prophecy." Rhaegar said.

"What prophecy?" Lyanna asked.

"The one we were destined for." Rhaegar said. "We are to have the Prince Who Was Promised. The dragon's third head."

Lyanna smiled up at her prince as he played with her long dark hair. "My love, what will you do in the morning?"

Rhaegar laughed. "I will go soon my love, I will not bring shame upon your name by me being here. Yet I have to ask you for one favor."

"Anything my love." Lyanna replied.

"Let me crown you queen of love and beauty tomorrow." He said. "Let me win and crown you as mine for the world to see."

"Rhaegar, that may not be an advisable idea." Lyanna said skeptically. "I have a fiancé and 3 brothers."

"Yes, but I am sure that your fiancé can find affection with his whores. Oh forget about your duties for one time. Forget that you have a family that you represent. I am your new family." Rhaegar said planting a kiss upon her pink lips. "Be my Queen of Love and Beauty until the day I die."

"I do." Lyanna replied. Rhaegar kissed her more passionately running his hands through her hair. Lyanna returned the kiss as she saw her new betrothed to the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Eloping

Dawn broke as the sunlight leaked through Brandon's window. This was his moment. The moment when he claimed her as his. He smiled as he grabbed his mother's ring and placed it inside his pocket and sent for the Scepta who would marry them in complete secrecy. He yearned for Ashara. Her rare beauty that many men would die to have as their own, but she would be his. This would be for the rest of his life. He would anger Catelyn Tully and her father but in this moment the only feelings he cared about were his. This was his choice and his desire. Brandon dressed in his tourney outfit bringing his Stark cloak and stepped outside of the tent quickening his pace to the Godswood Tree.

The antagonizing wait was to come. Ashara was secretly getting dressed as she put on her Dayne cloak and her late brother's ring. She smiled and acknowledged her beauty as she wore her lavender gown that brought out the rich violet hue in her eyes. She ran down the stairs and out the door before anyone could hear her wake.

When Ashara made it to the Godswood, she saw Brandon waiting for her. "I couldn't wait any longer for this moment." Brandon said. "For I got no sleep and could eat nothing."

"Neither could I." Ashara said looking into Brandon's eyes.

The scepta looked at Brandon and Ashara and began to proceed. "Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall, you may remove your cloak, with this cloak removed, you remove your last name. Does the lady accept?"

"Yes I, Ashara Dayne of Starfall, shall take the new name Ashara Stark." She responded.

"Very good. Lord Brandon Stark, you may take off your cloak and place it on your bride and bring her under your protection." Brandon smiled as he removed his cloak and placed it on her.

"Now Lady Ashara, place your ring on Lord Brandon's finger." She did as she was told. The scepta nodded. "Lord Brandon, place your ring on Lady Ashara's finger." He did as he was told and smiled. "You may now seal this marriage with a kiss."

The two of them kissed and ran away from the Godswood together holding hands. "What shall we do about your father?" Ashara asked as Brandon kissed her ravenously down her neck.

"I'll raven him." Brandon responded. "I'll tell him that I am the heir and this is my decision. I will say that I was swayed by love and that I mean no ill will to House Tully."

Ashara blushed madly. "My Lord?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"Are we going to have a wedding night?" she asked turning red in the face.

Brandon chuckled. "Of course, it is the custom of the old gods." Ashara looked down embarrassed. "What is it my love?"

"I've never been with a man." She said. Brandon stroked her hair.

"I promise to be gentle with you and I hope we shall have many children." He said smiling at her.

Ashara smiled as Brandon continued to kiss her. "Will I go to Winterfell with you?"

"Of course you will. You shall be my lady." Brandon responded passionately kissing her more.


	9. Chapter 9: The Jousting Tourney

The tournament started as Lyanna sat there anticipating her beloved's fate. Praying that he would secretly defeat her brother and crown her, yet somehow she knew even Brandon would not harm a crowned prince of Westeros despite his political views. She sighed one of those contempt sighs as Robert took hold of her hand. She felt cold when their hands touched. A stinging aloofness that unfortunately was there. Something about him and the way he talked to her was condescending. It was more fondness over anything really. However, Robert would not take her rejection easily. The stag and the wolf united under one roof would have ended up with one killing the other. She looked up in awe as the drums rolled and the Stark banners were raised amongst her banner houses. She smiled in the distance looking up at her brother's harsh silver and black armor decorated with the wolven emblem in contrast to the red and black armor of Rhaegar embellished in the most beautiful rubies that Lyanna has ever laid eyes on. Both men were of such high prestige and titles but they could not be more different. Lyanna did not take Rhaegar for much of a fighter. He seemed more like her brother, Ned, even tempered and controlled in comparison to Brandon's impulsive ways.

Rhaegar and Brandon were handed jousting sticks of their house colors ready to stab them at each other. Lyanna grit her teeth as she prayed no one would get hurt however, she wondered about the raven hair violet eyed beauty sitting across from her in the area who's eyes were doting on Brandon like a woman half in love. For she did not know. She would never know what Brandon saw in her besides her beauty if there was anything to see besides her beauty. She sighed because she had a particular fondness for Catelyn Tully, his former betrothed. There was something different about her than the other women. She was wise beyond her years and like her, grew up a lady without a mother.

Lyanna smiled watching Brandon take a charge at the Dragon Prince. She smiled courteously for her brother's effort, but he was losing this one. Rhaegar took charge with his might red and black jousting stick tucking into his horse for more speed. He missed again as Brandon took a bash at Rhaegar almost knocking his jousting stick out of his hand. Rhaegar caught it by a thread, a miracle catch that no one could have possibly made. He tucked into his javel and crouched down on his horse. An impressive riding technique that Lyanna herself could not do. She grit her teeth again as Rhaegar charged at Brandon knocking him half unconscious off his horse to the point where he yielded. Rhaegar smiled victorious. However, that victory would resort in defeat as he rode past his own wife to crown the wintery Lyanna Stark, placing a wreath of ice blue Winterfell roses upon her head and kissing her passionately and ravenously in front of everyone. There was no applause and a humiliated Robert ran away from her vowing to slit that Targaryen's throat and win her favor in the melee.


End file.
